Our Past Lives and Future Promises
by Redhood1863
Summary: Still living in Auradon, Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos find themselves still under the affect of the abuse given to them by their own parents. As they learn that their scars are deeper than they think they find themselves slipping back to their old ways. Will they be able to control the darkness creeping into their hearts? Or will they be consumed by the people they wanted to be?
1. A Blurry Haze

**Our Past Lives and Future Promises**

 **Chapter 1: A Blurry Haze**

Auradon had been wonderful so far for the four villain-turned good guys. Everyone had been going strong.

Ben and Mal have strengthened their relationship by sharing more about what happened on the island. His current status as King had made him decisive and nervous, but Mal was always there to try and cheer him up. Sometimes it worked, most times it didn't.

Evie and Dopey broke it off on good terms and were currently the top of all their classes, constantly competing for the number one spot.

Carlos had adopted about two more dogs and was always happy when they were around. He bought them chew toys and took them out to the park regularly.

Jay was an all star athlete and won every tourney game with the winning combination shot with Ben. His sudden popularity has drawn girl to him, making him one of the hottest guys in Auradon

Everything _seemed_ perfect, but if you looked close enough, you could clearly tell it wasn't.

They all were still very cautious of the people around them. It didn't matter if the people around them always had on bright smiles and gave kind touches. Nothing could erase the trauma and scars that their parents had inflicted upon them.

 **Evie**

"Hey, Evie!" The Evil Queen's daughter flinched as Audrey tapped her on the shoulder. Audrey wore a cheerleading uniform and pom pom's were in her hands.

"Hey!" Evie replied a smile etched on her face. She turned back around and quickly began to pack up her chemistry homework. "What's up?"

"How would you like to come to cheerleading try outs?" Audrey squealed. Mal and Evie turned to her in a surprised manner. The girl who hates her wants her to tryout for cheerleading.

"Excuse me?" Evie's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

Audrey rolled her eyes and sat down on the bench next to Mal, who was looking more and more uncomfortable. "We're short a couple of girls. Do you wanna join? Practice is tomorrow."

Evie's eyes shifted to Mal, who was mouthing no. Evie locked eyes with Audrey and gave a proud "Yes."

Audrey smiled at both girls before leaving. As soon as Audrey was out of hearing range Mal said, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Evie raised her eyebrows and slung her book bag over her shoulder. Taking in the fresh air she proceeded to walk with Mal to their room.

"Join the cheerleading team! You'll be in a room with Audrey and her minions!" Mal dug through her pocket and found the keys.

"I'll be fine, Mal." She assured her best friend. Evie through her bag inside and the best friends headed for the boy's dorm.

 **At the Boys Dorm**

"What is _he_ doing here!"

Evie grew angry at the sight of Chad Charming, who's eyes snapped away from the tv and landed on Evie. Ben, Jay, and Carlos also turned their heads and noticed Mal and Evie standing at their doorway.

"Look it's ok." Carlos tried his best to calm down an angry Evie.

She strutted towards him, lifted her hand, and slapped him across the face. Her eyes soften for a brief moment as she clutched her hand, but she was fine.

Chad stepped back, his cheek was as red as an apple. As soon as the sting was gone Evie threw herself at him, but Carlos and Ben intervened catching her in mid air while Jay pulled Chad away.

"Evie, calm down!" Carlos hissed in her ear. "Calm down."

They pushed her back and sat her down on the bed, eyeing her for any suspicious surprises. "What is seriously happening right now." Mal wrapped her arm around Evie's shoulders and demanded and explanation.

"I hate him." Evie sent Chad a glare, and if glares could kill he would have dropped dead just then.

"Ah," Chad smirked at Evie "Still mad about last time we talked."

She ignored him and stood up, causing Ben and Carlos to shift in their seats. "We came here to see you guys not see you guys and the devil."

Mal gave Ben a quick peck on the lips and sat down next to him. "Well, I was thinking we could hang out, but looking at the time I really don't think we can."

"That's cool, we'll see you in school tomorrow." Jay responded a new silver ring was shiny on his finger and Evie couldn't help but notice.

The girls said their goodbyes and left for their dorm.

 **Cheerleading Practice**

"Glad you could show up!" Audrey squealed excitedly. She threw Evie a cheerleading uniform and said, "We need you on top of the pyramid."

Evie rushed to the bathroom and quickly changed, ran back to the gym and waited for Audrey to tell her what to do. "Alright, Evie you're on top of the pyramid. Girls! Get into formation!"

Lonnie and Jane were the ones who were supposed to hold her on top so she moved over to their side. Audrey pointed to her and with the help of Lonnie and Jane she was on top.

Their hands were wobbly and she felt like they were going to fall. Then they did. With a loud crash the entire team went tumbling down. Evie's head hit the ground hard and she felt the world spinning around her.

Closing her eyes she struggled to stand, tripping and swaying every second. Her ankle slammed against a round object she could make out as a trash can and next to it was the bleachers. She laid herself on top of them and closed her eyes, trying to dull the throbbing pain in her head.

"Sorry, Audrey." She heard Lonnie say to Audrey who was helping the other cheerleaders stand. "She was just to heavy." Evie felt a sting in her heart when Lonnie said that.

"Then we need someone else to be on top-" Audrey started, but was interrupted when Evie said, "No! I want to be on top."

"Sorry, Evie, but you're too heavy." Lonnie threw her an ice pack and Evie barely had time to catch it as her vision was still blurry.

Evie placed it on the back of her head and reassured them. "I won't be by the next practice, trust me."

They nodded and left her alone and she quickly called Mal, Carlos, and Jay hoping one or all of them can come and help her go back to her room.

After a gruesome ten minutes nobody had arrived and the gym was empty. She picked herself up and headed for the exit. The gym was empty and if Evie collapsed their was nobody that could help her.

Her vision was still a little blurry and she was tripping over her feet. The door wasn't far away and she managed to make it, the sun temporarily blinded her and caused her head to bang on the door.

She felt herself fall, but someone caught her before she fell. Evie stared up and the blurry image of Carlos de Vil registered in her brain. "I know I'm handsome, but you don't have to stare so long."

She grumbled something under her breath and he helped her stand, slinging her arm over his shoulder and he supported her at her waist.

"Now c'mon, let's go before dinner starts!" He slung her book bag over his shoulder and led her towards the cafeteria.

"No," She trailed off, her eyes were barely open but she knew they were nearing the cafeteria. "My room."

"Hate to say it, but that's all the way across campus." Carlos said, a frown appeared on her face.

That was the last thing Evie heard before she blacked out.

 **Please Read and Review! And in this story they're all 16!**

 **Requests are taken for plot lines and couples. PM me anytime!**


	2. More Like A Sleepover?

**Our Past Lives and Future Promises**

 **Chapter 2: More Like A Sleepover?**

 **Carlos De Vil**

Dragging Evie to his room had been a struggle. Starving and carrying and unconscious girl without any help was kind of like running for your life after you stole a bucket of apples from the island, except the apples didn't weigh as much.

Snickers and whispers rattled in his ears. Along with confused looks and puzzled laughter. But out of all the students he saw, he couldn't find Mal, Jay, Ben or any of his other friends.

Looking down at the girls limp body he wondered whether he should leave her there. I mean, that's what he would have done on the island. But he knew he couldn't leave his best friend out in the cold, unconscious and hurt, so he made the extra effort and brought her to his room.

Carlos dropped her body on top of the bed and placed the blanket on top of her, keeping her warm and secure.

The young man knew he couldn't keep her there, so he commenced his backup plan. Pulling his cell phone from his front pocket he hastily dials the number and waited.

"Hello?" Jay's voice grumbled through the phone. Carlos imagined the food spluttering out his mouth as he talked.

"Yeah, can you guys bring up some food?" Carlos vaguely said. His fingers scratched the back of his head as he thought about a night without food.

"Why? And have you seen Evie? Mal said that she-" Carlos smacked his head. He forgot to tell them why he needed the food and interrupted him. "Yeah, she got hurt. I kinda need the food for both of us."

"We'll be on our way." He heard Mal's faint scream in the background. Carlos smiled, he knew that girl had a knack for eavesdropping. Just as Jay was naturally talented at tourney and stealing, Evie smarts and beauty, and Carlos was good at tech and dogs!"

"What happened?" Carlos whipped his head around and saw Mal and Jay standing at the doorway, shocked expressions were plastered on their faces as they set down the two trays of food they were holding.

Two burritos were warm and steamy and rested at the center, tortilla chips and cheese circled the plate. It was like a castle, just like the one in Auradon, like the one could have ruled.

The son of Cruella pushed those thoughts aside and hungrily stuffed his face. He felt the warm cheese stain his cheeks, but he didn't care. The food was his paradise.

"What happened, Carlos?" Mal repeated catching his attention. After taking a large gulp of water the dog lover answered, "She fell from the top of the pyramid and hit her head."

Mal grunted and rolled her eyes. The look on her face told them she knew something. "I told her not to tryout for cheerleading."

"She called all of us, see?" He showed them his phone. There were sixteen missed calls from Evie when Carlos had managed to get a hold of his phone. "I found her and took her back here."

"I was I a date with Ben!" Mal mentally slapped herself. How could she not be there when her best friend needed her.

"And I was practicing with the guys." Jay defended.

"Look, let's just wait until she wakes up in the morning." Mal shrugged tiredly before staring at the clock. 10:27 it read. Her eyes were getting droopy and her movement slowed. She found herself drawn to her room.

"Wait, where are you going to sleep?" Jay asked curiously. Evie had occupied Carlos's bed and he groaned. It was either he sleep next to her or he sleep on the floor, just like the old days.

"The floor will do." He answered surprisingly. As he stared at Evie he remembered the night she offered him a comforter and gave him his first pillow, ever since then his sleepless nights turned into sleep filled nights.

He couldn't thank her enough for what she did to him and he guessed that letting her sleep on his bed for one night would due. "After everything she's done for me, she can take my bed."

"I guess you should officially make this a sleep over." Mal returned. Two pillows were in her hand, two blankets and a quilt were thrown at him and they set up their spots on the floor. Whispering a good night to each other before drifting off to sleep.

The sound of a loud bang woke Evie first and the loud sounds of voices made her fully aware that she hadn't passed out in the gym.

Her eyes blossomed open and she immediately sat up. She quickly regretted it when the dizziness returned, hitting her like a hurricane.

Faces she could make out as Carlos, Jay and Mal stood over her, casting s shadow to dim the lighting. Her head was throbbing and she remembered what happened yesterday. The pyramid, being to heavy, collapsing, and slamming her head against the wooden floor.

"Are you ok?" She heard Carlos say for what sounded like the third time.

"My head," She groaned. The pain was shooting from her neck and her head, giving her the theory that she might have a concussion or be living in a really horrible nightmare.

Jay handed her an ice pack and she laid it in her head, the pain immediately dulling. "We need to take her to the nurse."

"Okay, but what nurse would actually help her and not poison her?" Mal had a point. The past weeks it seemed as if they were forgiven by the people of Auradon, but the forgiveness only came from Lonnie, Jane, Doug, and surprisingly Chad and Audrey. Everyone else gave them the evil eye accompanied with judging tones and hushed whispers.

"Then I guess we're taking care of her here." Carlos suggested and clapped his hands together. Evie flinching at the sound and Carlos was quick to apologize.

The former villains finally made a plan for what to do. Jay would venture off into the kitchen and grab as much food as he could. Mal would find some interesting board games or cool books they could read. Carlos would grab some medicine and other supplies.

Today, they would have fun taking care of their friend and playing games all day.

 **Ben**

The young prince quickly searched the castle for Mal, looking up on the balcony or down in the courtyard. She was nowhere to be found.

Reports from teachers saying that she, Evie, Jay and Carlos weren't in class and the King began to grow suspicious.

Ben headed straight to the girls' dorm knocking on the door and expecting to be met by a smile. But there wasn't one.

He grew frustrated and pounded his fists on the wall. Ben closed his eyes and thought of places they could be. The Isle? No. The market? No. Jay and Carlos's dorm? A definite yes!

He had no time to waste. He sprinted towards the boy's dorm room and knocked on the door, slightly out of breath. But as Mal opened the door a smile appeared on his face.

She cracked open the door and slid outside, shutting the door behind her. "What's up?"

"I came to check if you're okay." Ben fixed the crown on his head and asked. "Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine." She lied.

Ben's face dropped at the sound of her lie. The king always knew when she would lie, her eye would twitch slightly, barely noticeable.

"Mal, what's going on?" This time he demanded the truth. He didn't searched from top to bottom of Auradon for her to lie to him.

"I told you nothing's going on. And that's all you need to know." She whipped around opened the door and slammed it in his face.

His smile dropped and he left for the castle, hoping to see her within the coming hours.

 **Thanks for all the reviews and follows! Please review and tell me what you want to see or what you want to happen.**


	3. The Missing Piece To My Puzzle

**Our Past Lives and Future Promises**

 **Chapter 3: The Missing Piece To My Puzzle**

 **Mal**

Mal sighed and slammed the door shut in Ben's face. Making decisions together was their biggest weakness as a couple and sharing cryptic and vague stories about their pasts helped them stay connected somehow.

Looking back at her friends she studied them from a far distance. Carlos pushed the burrito towards Evie, begging her to eat. Jay was smiling at his friends laughing like he was watching a comical skit.

"Look, Carlos, I'm fine." Evie shrieked, even the sound of her fragile voice surprised her. She threw the blanket off her legs and clawed at the bedpost. She took one step after the other, trying to hide the visible pain in her eyes from the concussion she knew she had.

"You're clearly not." Carlos snickered. He and Evie had quickly formed a brother and sister like bond. Teasing and pranking each other along the weeks.

"Now if you excuse me." Evie ignored him and reached for the door. "I have class." The self proclaimed princess made her exit tripping over the door and heading for chemistry.

"You know, she's not going to be able to do anything correct right?" Jay smirked as everyone nodded. He put on his red beanie and grabbed his tourney uniform.

Mal never understood tourney, Ben tried to teach her once, but it ended badly for them when she shot the ball through the class window shattering every piece of class.

She smiled at Jay's comment before grabbing her purple leather bag. Gold metal spikes decorated the side and a clip locked it together. "Yeah, we should probably head to class. We only have last period anyways."

Last period was with Ben. She frowned and walked to history class, hoping Ben wasn't as mad as he acted.

 **Evie**

Her head didn't ache as much, but the loud voices irritated her more than ever. She stumbled into chemistry acting like a drunk woman who tripped out the bar. Students stared at her odd behavior, but she didn't matter enough for them to ask what was wrong.

She sat down in her assigned seat, the feeling in her gut still telling her there was enough time to leave. She gathered her things in a rush, but unfortunately the bell rang.

Forcing a smile on her face she sat back down and notices the chair next to her was empty. Doug wasn't their. Her forced smile converted to a frown. Doug always made chemistry fun for her, always cracking jokes about atoms or elements.

Evie never knew why she broke up with him, maybe it was just a feeling or maybe because she got bored. Within the third week of their relationship his complements disappeared and his kisses were bland.

She shook her head and raised her head when the teacher, Mr. Grace called out her name. "You and Chad will be partners today since both of partners are absent."

Chad reluctantly moved next to her, but he kept a big distance between them.

"Now, class, go ahead and finish yesterday's activities." Mr. Grace instructed, sitting back down on his desk.

Both Evie and Chad reached for the beaker at the same time, their fingers touching slightly. She still had enough strength to grab the baking powder and mix it with the solution inside the beaker.

The sharp pain in the back of her head seemed to grow as she mixed the powder. She slipped slowly in a trance like state, not blinking, barely moving and taking short breaths.

"Evie!" Chad's voice rattled in the insides of her head, snapping her out of her trace. She jumped out of her seat and the reddish orange solution leaked on the floor.

"What's going on?" Murmurs and laughter were directed at her and she looked around, meeting Chad Charming's crystal blue eyes in the process, annoyance and disgust plastered all over his handsome face.

In a flash of lightning she sped out of the class room not caring how many things she ran into.

 **Jay**

"Jay, one more time!" Coach Jenkins said. He sat on the bleachers observing Jay, who was taking free shots at the goal.

Nine furious shots were made, the last one blasting through the net, leaving a hole.

"Coach, I'm done for the day." Jay didn't wait for a response, he just took off towards the courtyard, hoping to find more excitement.

He ran with immense speed, probably making it there by two minutes instead of the long ten.

His thieving eye caught several computers, wallets and phones that could be easily taken. Jay had tried to break his habits, but just like you have to eat, he had to steal.

Jay casually walked through the courtyard, trying to spot someone with something worth stealing. He looked around and found the perfect target. A young man, tall and lanky was leaning against his locker, his emerald green eyes occupied by the book he was reading. His reddish brown hair was his most noticeable feature, as nobody else in Auradon possessed.

Jay smirked and strolled by, then he broke out into a run. Passing the young man and grabbed the tablet almost falling out of his pocket.

Jay stuffed it in his shirt and with a devilish laugh ran away. Somewhere he wouldn't be found. _

 **Carlos**

The rain pounded on the dark concrete floor that Carlos was walking on with Dude. The little puppy was barking and growling as the rain hit his fur coat.

Thunder growled, matching the dog's bark and Carlos jumped. The sky had grow into a dark grey color, reminding Carlos of the fur coats his mother used.

The thunder boomed once more, scaring Carlos in to a run. His vision was blurred and his eyes stung. He didn't know he was running away until he ran into a fellow tourney player, knocking them both to the ground.

He scrambled to his feet and grabbed Dude, who was trying to scamper away.

"We gotta get out of this storm!" Carlos screamed, his voice was barely audible as he scrambled to his feet. "I know a place we can go! Follow me!"

Lightning sparked on the ground next to him and the two team mates ran for the closest building.

"Mal! Evie! Open up!" Carlos banged on the dorm room door in a panic.

"We have to break the lock!" The other boy said. "Stand back."

Carlos backed away and the young man kicked the lock with his foot, breaking it with one move.

Carlos ran inside barging into the bathroom door grabbing a bag of towels. He threw one at the young man whose features were now visible.

Reddish brown hair swept across his forehead and his jawline was very prominent. He was skinny, and fragile and he looked like one of those princes Evie would blab on and on about.

"You're on the tourney team right?" Carlos raised his eyebrows and he rubbed Dude dry.

"Yeah, I'm Philipp. Philipp Pan." He introduced. Everything suddenly made sense to Carlos. The red hair, running fast, all traits that came from his father.

"We should get out of here before the girls-"

"What's going on!" Carlos turned his head. Evie and Mal were soaking wet from head to toe, they were shivering and Carlos and Philipp quickly draped towels around them and shut the door.

"We got stuck in the storm and ended up here." Philipp, who was still a stranger to Mal and Evie, answered. "What happened to you guys."

"Ben wouldn't really talk to me and he locfked himself in his room. As I left I found Evie running away from Chad." Mal snickered and Evie scowled. Both girls had stopped shivering and began to dry their hair. "We tried to head back to the school, but those rotten princesses closed the door."

"Your concussion seemed to have gotten better since you were able to run in the rain." Carlos handed eat of them a hot bowl of chicken noodle soup, whfich Evie refused.

"The coldness helped dull the pain." She offered. "Who are you anyways?"

"Sorry, my name's Philipp Pan." He extended a hand towards Mal and Evie, who just stared.

"I wonder how long she can stare?" Carlos wondered. He watched as Philipp and Evie smiled and stared.

"Her record is about 24 minutes." Mal nodded and laughed along.

Carlos laughed and high fived her. Evie blushed and glared at Mal. Her best friend just brushed it off and giggled.

"The storm's almost over, I should get going." He suggested. Philipp waved goodbye when Evie shrieked. "I'll come with you."

He smiled and nodded and Evie got up, tripping over her wedges. Philipp smiled and locked their hands, leaving with a wave.

 **Evie**

Falling for a nerd wasn't a part of Evie's plan, neither making and enemy in Chad. She was supposed to be dating a prince, not struggling to attract one.

She found herself slowing down. Plunging deeper into her thoughts as the minutes ticked.

Philipp stared at her, her eyes were hazy and it looked like her brain was in a different world.

"What's up?" He stopped outside of his dorm. She looked up at him, as he was several inches taller.

"I was just thinking about," she paused, wether or not she should tell him about what she came to Auradon to do at first. "the past."

"What do you mean?"

Her eyes showed slight nervousness as she hesitated. Evie stared at the ground. "I never meant to fall for someone like you."

"So you like me already? Well that was quick." He flirted. He slowly squeezed her hand and she began to blush.

A tear shed down her cheek, blending with the light raindrops that fell. His hand cupped her cheek and they leaned in at the same time, closing the gap.

His lips felt soft and tasted like the strawberries she craved. They fit together like a glove, instantly knowing how to please the other without words. They understood each other and she finally felt alive. Like he was the spark to her flame that kept her burning.

Her skin longed for his touch as he suddenly ripped himself away. "Why'd you stop."

"Because I don't want to do this." Her heart broke into a thousand pieces, each part falling and piercing her every part of her body leaving her paralyzed.

"Why not?" She croaked out, a piece of her hoping it was one sick joke.

"I barely know you!"

"And I barely know you! But I feel like I've known you for ages." She argued and refused to shed any tears.

"I'm not going to do this. Sorry." He whipped his head around slamming the door straight in her face.

 **What do you think about Philipp? Should I add more people? What ships should I do? What should I do next? P**

 **Please PM or review me and tell me what I should do next.**


	4. A Rude Awakening

**Our Past Lives and Future Promises**

 **Chapter 4: A Rude Awakening**

 **Mal**

Mal sighed and pounded the alarm that blasted into her eardrums as seven o clock in the morning. She shifted her head to the right, seeing a shade of blue she threw a pillow and successfully hit her target when Evie fell of her bed.

"You know that's not funny!" Evie stayed on the floor, her eyes were still closed and she lazily threw the pillow back at her best friend.

"You know it is." Mal sat up and stared in the mirror and frowned. Her hair was scrambled in what you could describe as a birds nest and her eyes were overshadowed by the bags under them. "Evie, you have to forget about him!"

"I really don't want to." Her room mate grumbled, brushing her hair in the bathroom. Mal had heard from Evie what had happened and Maleficent's daughter couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Every time Evie would meet a guy she would gush over them as if he was the one and they would always turn into epic fails. "You always do this! You meet a guy, pretend to fall in love, then make a mistake, and you cry over them for days!"

Evie dropped her mascara and gasped. "How could you say that, Mal! You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"I'm just sick of you pretending like you've found _the one_." Mal defended, she honestly didn't think Evie would be offended by what she said. The purple haired girl stood up and approached Evie, who was red with embarrassment.

"At least I'm trying Mal! I'm not like you and Ben, you guys are destined together!" Evie began to grow angry. She bit her lip to try and control her anger, but instead successfully granted herself the taste of blood in her mouth. "I have to search for someone who actually cares about me instead of wanting to hold me as a trophy on display!"

She walked out the door and slammed the door shut. Mal rolled her eyes and thought. Knowing Evie would be back before the day would end.

 **Ben**

Ben paced nervously inside of his dorm, flipping the ring on his finger over and over. Thoughts crossed his mind about Mal and about ignoring her yesterday, but that's what you're supposed to do when you're mad, right?

He checked his watch, hoping it wasn't time for class. But it was. Ben sighed and slipped on his messenger bag.

He nervously strolled to his first class, math, hoping Mal wouldn't show but she was there.

Trying to sneak past her he clung to the wall, but everyone knows you can't take your eyes off a villain. Mal whipped her head around and smiled, "What are you doing?"

Ben returned a warm smile and a wave. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want her to become angry at him. "Just headed to my seat."

His bland answer wasn't taken well by Mal, her eyes flashed green, and for a second you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between her and her mother, Maleficent. "Why are you being so distant, Ben?"

"What do you mean?" Him? Be distant? Ben could have laughed if he wasn't in a state of bewilderment and shock.

He has told her everything she needed to know about him. What he loves, everything he hates, the special things he owns, she told her everything. Whilst he was an open book to her, she was like a locked diary, unable to be opened no matter how much you try.

"We never talk, Ben." She reached for his hand, but he pulled away. Hurt and rejection flashed in her eyes for a split second and as quick as it was there it was gone. "You've got to talk to me."

"I've told you everything, Mal. I'm practically an open book and while I'm wide open your closed." Ben shook his head, she clearly didn't see the problem. Several students stared, but Ben didn't care. He needed to get this off his chest. "The only thing I know about you is your favorite food, colors, and what you like to do! Nothing more, nothing less! I feel like I barely know you."

The King grabbed his books and stormed out, leaving Mal to wonder wether they had just broken up.

 **Evie**

Chemistry with Chad as her partner and Philipp sitting directly across from her was the most awkward she felt in her entire life.

She didn't know who she hated more: Chad for being so mean and rude when she first arrived or Philipp for leading her on.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night." Philipp kept his voice low and his head was bowed. His eyes were scanning the chemistry problems on the table, but his mind was focused on the blue haired girl.

"I don't care." Evie gripped her pencil harder, enough to break.

Chad frowned and asked. "What happened last night."

Neither answered and just kept working. Chad repeated, "What happened last night."

Evie smirked and lifted her head, her smirk noticed by both boys. She dropped her pencil on the table. Grabbing Chad's jacket, she planted a kiss on Chad's lips.

Out of breath, she pulled away and smirked at Philipp, whose mouth was agape and his eyes filled with betrayal.

She then walked out the classroom, not caring how much trouble she would get in to.

Chads light footsteps followed her out, he grabbed her arm and spun her around kissing her.

She pushed him away in surprise and she felt as if her victory turned in to a loss. "What the hell was that?"

"You kissed me remember, I'm sure you enjoyed it and wanted more." Chad replied, his voice was always a trigger word to make her angry.

"I don't like you, since you didn't notice you're just a little part of my plan." Evie said and spun around, walking away as fast as possible.

"Your plan to what? Take over Auradon by dating all the guys in this school?" Evie whipped around, her cheeks red with anger. She approached him, moving close enough for them to share another kiss.

"I don't need to tell you anything." She spat back. "The only things I need to do to take over the world is my beauty and charm."

"You really think you're beautiful," Chad scoffed. "What a joke! Nobody will ever love you."

Those words broke her heart, shattering the confidence she once had. So she ran, leaving the school.

 **Carlos**

"Where's Evie?" Jay and Carlos walked in to Mal's room and we're both bombarded with questions.

"Haven't seen her since lunch time, why?" Jay said.

"Was she actually eating this time? You know she just shows up at lunch for no reason." Carlos added. He and Jay began their own conversation, but Mal quickly interrupted them.

"She was mad at me this morning and now I have no idea where she is!" Mal screamed and threw her arms up into the air. "This is all my fault!"

"Mal, calm down!" Jay rubbed her shoulder, comforting her slightly. "We'll just send a search party for her."

In about ten minutes Lonnie, Audrey, Jane, Ben, Philipp, Doug and Chad arrived. As soon as they settled Mal said, "We need to look for Evie she's gone missing."

"Me, Audrey, and Jane will check the school." Jay said and he and the girls left.

"Lonnie, Carlos and I will search the castle." Mal modded towards Ben.

"Me and Chad will check around the beach." Ben pitched, but Chad disagreed. "I'm not looking for that witch." He then proceeded to leave.

"Philipp? You wanna come along with me?" Ben offered and Phillip stared at the floor.

"I'm actually with Prince Pretty, I'm not doing this." He followed Chad out.

Mal frowned and offered. "I'll go with you then?"

"No, I'll go alone." Ben nodded and left.

 **Evie**

Rapid tears fell from her face and her smile was no more. Evie was quietly sobbing in the castle's beach house where nobody could find her, not even Mal.

 _'You really think you're beautiful?'_ Chad's voice echoed in her brain. _'What a joke! Nobody will ever love you.'_

Evie pulled her knees to her chest and held them tightly, imagining why someone who would say that to her.

"Evie? Are you in here?" A strong masculine voice, who you couldn't mistake was Ben's, called out.

Her back was turned from the door and she sank deeper into the couch.

"What's going on?" Ben rushed towards her and placed himself at a steady distance. "Are you alright?"

Evie closed her eyes and a rush of tears spilled out. "I'm fine." She obviously lied.

"No you're not." Ben maneuvered his way and sat down next to her, but she was quick to add space between them. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"Nobody could ever love me." She gasped, barely able to hold the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes again.

"Th-that's not true!" Ben nervously stammered. "Who told you this?"

"It was Chad," Evie sniffled and finally made eye contact with the current King. "He told me nobody would every love me, and that I'm not beautiful."

"You're beautiful, Evie." Ben stared deep into her brown eyes. He scooted closer to her and noticed that her makeup was completely smudged. "Inside and out."

"You really think that?" Surprise and hope twinkled in her eyes and a smile was close to appearing on her face.

"I don't feel like it."

Ben simply nodded, but her frown hadn't dissolved. "Show me what it feels like to be beautiful."

"Evie, I don't thin-" Ben was cut off by Evie's lips that was pressed against his. His eyebrows were furrowed, but his eyes were closed. His hand slipped up her thigh as they continued to kiss.

Mixed unsure feelings were suddenly thrown in the air, but this night was going to be a night to remember. Because not only did it ruin their relationships, but it was the start of Mal's revenge.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for the follows and favorites!**

 **Please review and tell me what you want to see happen or what ships I should do!**

 **Please send some OC's because I MAY be needing some soon. Fill put this application and review or PM me them!**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Parent:**

 **Personality:**

 **Style:**

 **Crush:**

 **Something They Struggle With (Physically or Emotionally):**

 **Celebrity Look Alike:**

 **Thanks for all the support! And keep reading!**


	5. Surprise, Surprise!

**Our Past Lives and Future Promises**

 **Chapter 5: Surprise, Surprise!**

 **I know you guys hate me, but I will tell you that Ben/Mal is going to be endgame, unless you guys don't want it to be.**

 **stayin alive: I'll throw in some Jay and Evie friendship, but I don't think there's anything else that's going to happen. I'm really sorry**

 **Ben**

Ben woke with a gasp. His eyes were wide open in shock and disgust was written all over his face. Ben had wondered if it was all a terribly misunderstood nightmare, but he found out he was wrong the moment he turned his head to see Evie, who was still asleep.

Her hair was wild and tangled, just like her personality, and smudges of mascara were still under her eyes.

Ben spotted the pile of clothes in the far left corner of the room, next to the chair, and stepped over Evie's body quickly putting on his clothes.

Thoughts and actions popped into Ben's head as he finished buttoning up his shirt. The one person always connected to those thoughts were Mal along with what she was going to do to him if he ever told her.

"You can't tell Mal." Ben whipped his head around to see Evie, who was already lacing up her boots. "Nobody can know about-"

"About how you kissed me!" Ben didn't mean to yell, but in this current situation he found it necessary. Anger, confusion, and regret were all laced to his voice.

Evie's eyes darted to the floor. "I'm sorry." She croaked out. "I just didn't know what to do."

"Evie, you knew I was with Mal! Why would you do this?" Ben's voice grew louder, piercing through Evie's toughness and vibrating in her core.

"You kissed back, Ben!" Her heart began to race and she plopped herself back on the chair. A single tear trickled down her cheek.

"Don't try to blame me!" The king's fist was clenched in anger, but he hated himself for what happened. Ben ruffled his hair to try and calm down, but it only made things worse. "You kissed me!"

Evie stayed silent. She felt her nails dug in to her skin and she bit on her lower lip. "I'm sor-"

"Don't even say you're sorry, because I know your not! Chad was right." Ben paused and was ready to let go of all the things he needed to say. "Nobody could ever love you."

Rapid tears streamed down Evie's face and Ben made his exit, making sure to slam the door shut with an extra bang.

He closed his eyes and walked back to the castle, hoping that Mal wouldn't kill him for the news he was about to tell her.

 **Mal**

Worry and anxiousness pulled at her for the remained of the night. She was worried for Ben, because that night he never came back.

She tugged at the knots in her hair and hummed nervously. Mal quickly texted Jay, since she knew Carlos was out with Dude for his morning stroll, telling him to hurry to her dorm.

"Hey, Mal." The raven haired girl jumped and glared at the slick bandit. His lips were curled into a smile as he playfully pushed her.

She smiled, at least his presence calmed her nerves. "We need to find Evie or Ben! They're both gone!"

"I really find it surprising that you were looking for me." Jay and Mal broke eye contact and stared at the source of the familiar voice. Evie stood at the doorway, leaning against the frame. Her eyes were tired and sleepy and she sported the same outfit before.

Mal squealed and ran towards her best friend. She grabbed her and threw her arms around her. Oh, did she miss her best friend. Mal took a deep breath, expecting to take in the cotton candy like scent of her best friend, but found herself longing for Ben when she took a whiff of his strong applewood scent on Evie's jacket.

Confusion wrapped around her mind, but she shook her head and pushed the negative thoughts away. She gave Evie a light squeezed and moved allowing Jay to crush her in a hug due to her fragile frame.

They all pretended not to notice, but it was hard to ignore. Four days ago she came out of cheerleading practice an entirely different person...what happened?

Evie's only meal was lunch and even then it was either a light salad or an apple. Her snacks was a bite of a granola bar and that was her meals for the day.

"What happened to you?" Mal stared at her best friend, who took her seat on her bed. "We were worried sick!"

"I'm fine, Mal." Evie replied, the truth was nothing compared to her lie. She wasn't going to shatter Mal's and Ben's relationship after all they've been through to be together. "I just needed some time to figure things out."

"Hey, Mal I-" Ben skidded to a stop and quickly interrupted himself. "What's going on?"

"Evie was in the middle of telling us that she just needed some alone time after all." Jay smacked his tourney teammate on the chest and Ben jumped back.

"Yeah, I found her a couple minutes ago and was gonna tell you where she was." Ben answered nervously and accidentally made eye contact with the Evil Queen's daughter, guilt washed over his face as soon as he did.

"Is there anything going on?" Mal caught the hesitation in his voice and then the nervous glance at Evie.

"Nothing at all." Ben replied, his lips twitched into a smile and stretched his hand out to Mal. "Shall we head to breakfast?"

Mal giggled and took his hand, allowing the King to place a kiss on her hand. "We shall."

Mal waved a goodbye and headed to breakfast with Ben. Evie sighed, she hated keeping secrets from her best friend and since there was no school on Saturday, she had nothing to take her mind off of school.

"Hey, we should get out of here, maybe grab some breakfast." Jay offered, snapping her out of her light trace.

Evie spotted Phillip, who was headed towards the tourney field. "Sorry, Jay, but I've got something else in mind."

"Evie," He called out, but she was already breezing past him. Jay shook his head and followed after her.

 **Philipp**

His head swiveled around at the sound of his name. His smile dropped and he came face to face with the girl who broke his heart. "Evie." Her name rolled of his tongue with a sour taste that made him sick to his stomach.

"Look, I really need to talk to you." Evie reached towards him, but he stepped back. The gap between them widened and sadness washed over her.

"That night was a one time thing. It's not going to happen again." Philipp turned around, but was stopped when a rough hand pulled at his arm.

"You don't have to be a jerk you know!" Jay, his fellow teammate, forced him to turn around. An angry scowl was obvious on his face.

"Look, man, you don't even know what happened. So how bout you back up." Philipp yanked his arm away roughly and glared at Jay.

Jay's fists clenched and he swung at the red haired boy. His fist pounded against his eye and Philipp fell to the ground, but Jay wasn't done yet.

Jay stood over him, punching and kicking the defenseless boy. Evie gasped, "Jay, get off him!"

She pushed the former villain of Philipp. A crowd began to gather, but no teachers were in sight, Evie spotted Carlos and motioned for him to handle Jay.

The Evil Queen's daughter ran to Philipp and tried to help him stand, but he brushed her off. "Stay away from me!" He screamed. Philipp's eye was bloody and his lip was bruised. One hand covered his eye and the other on his ribs.

He glared at her and hobbled away, leaving her in tears once again.

 **Mal**

Her hand was intertwined with Bens hand as they had breakfast. A heaping pile of strawberries, pancakes, eggs and bacon were on her plate. Mal smiled as she ate, the food never seemed to disappoint her.

"So where did you find Evie." She watched as his features dropped, nervousness filled the air around him as he grew pale.

Ben dropped his fork and cleared his throat. "She actually found me, I was almost a mile out when I spotted her."

"Ben, something's bothering you. What is it?" Mal asked him nervously.

"It's just I've been nervous about the new villains that are here." Ben lied, frankly lying was one of his many undiscovered talents.

"Wait, what do you mean? There's new villains coming?" Mal nearly choked, how could Ben not tell her this! "How could you not tell me, Ben!"

"I did, Mal, you were just busy drifting off in your own world." Ben's scowl stayed on his face and he got up as one of his servants whispered something in his ear. "They're coming tomorrow."

With that he left.

 **Looks like Mal and Ben's relationship is getting rocky! Evie and Philipp are fighting!**

 **I need suggestions on what to do with Carlos and Jay, but if you have any suggestions PLEASE PM ME SO THAT THE PLOT WILL NOT BE SPOILED!**

 **I still need some more OC's so if you can fill out the form. The OC's will be up to you wether or not they will play a big part! So please tell me what you guys want!**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Parent:**

 **Personality:**

 **Style:**

 **Crush:**

 **Something They Struggle With (Physically or Emotionally):**

 **Celebrity Look Alike:**

 **Thanks for all the support! And keep reading!**


	6. Someone Like You

**Our Past Lives and Future Promises**

 **Chapter 6: Someone Like You**

 **I won't be able to update as much since the school year has started. So please be patient! I'm probably going to update once or twice a week.**

 **Evie**

"Let's go, girls!" Audrey cheered, her pompoms flailing in the air. The cheerleaders positioned themselves.

Lonnie and Jane cheered into position with Evie behind them. The girls nodded at each other and began to lift the former villain.

Evie was actually glad Audrey offered her a spot. She needed something to take her mind off of Chad and Philipp. She placed her foot on top of Lonnie and Jane's intertwined hands.

This time their hands faltered just a little bit and she felt a replay of last weeks mishap replay in her head. "Great job, girls!" Audrey said and clapped her hands together

"Wow! Evie, how did you loose so much weight in a week!" Lonnie gaped in amazement along with Jane.

"It's just this thing we did on the island." Evie found herself growing nervous as began to lie. Her hand fiddled on her charm bracelet and Lonnie and Jane took a seat next to her.

"Well you've got to tell us!" Jane squealed. Lonnie and Jane tried everything to loose weight. From trying diets to magical potions nothing seemed to work for them.

"Well, it's just that it's kind of a villain thing and-"

"Cmon! I thought we were friends!" The daughter of Mulan squeezed her wrist, causing her to retreat in pain.

Lonnie sent her an apologetic look and Evie decided to wrap up her conversation. "I've got to go! I have a study session with Mal!"

The young girl smiled and confidence growing inside of her. All her hard work paid off...maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

She skipped over to Mal, who was waiting at the library close by. "How was practice?"

"It was great! Didn't get a concussion this time!" She cheered and slung her arm around Mal.

"That's great." Mal seemed a little distracted. Her eyes were sad and her lips always faded into a frown whenever she tried to smile.

"What's up, Mal? You seem sad." Evie motioned for her to sit down and she reluctantly did. Mal's eyes darted to her math book quickly, not wanting to recall her situation with Ben.

"We had another fight." She began. "He told me I practically never listen to anything he says."

"Why would he say that." Her face grew pale at the sound of his name, but she stayed strong to support her friend.

"Because he apparently told me there was a new set of villains coming tomorrow and I didn't know about it." Mal grumbled, her eyes scanned the library and made sure Ben wasn't there.

"Mal," Evie closed her eyes and readied herself for anything Mal would do. Slap her, yell at her, she didn't care about the consequences, Mal deserved to know the truth. "I-i have to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything." Mal could tell from the look in her eyes that something was bothering her and she needed to get it off her chest.

So she began, "That night when I disappeared me and-" Before he could say Ben he suddenly appeared. His hands rested against the table as he stood. "Hey, what are you guys doing?"

"Just studying." Mal replied and shut her book, her attention darted from Evie to Ben in just a flash. Mal stood and offered Ben her chair. "Hold on, I'm gonna go grab a book."

As soon as she was out of hearing range venom filled his voice as he whispered. "You can't tell Mal what happened."

"Why not?"

"You want her to loose everything?"

"Don't try to guilt me into keeping our secret."

"I won't have to, you're not going to say anything."

Their conversation ended as Mal approached their table and sat in the empty seat next to Ben. "Look, Mal, about our fight yesterday-"

Mal interrupting him and took the blame. "No it's my fault, I should be listening to you, not tuning you out."

Ben smiled and turned to her. "I'm sorry too. You have a lot on your mind and I shouldn't have blamed you for spacing out."

"Sire!" One of Ben's guards ran towards him. Several other students turned their heads as the panicked guard stuttered. "The villains are gone!"

"What do you mean they're gone?" Worry and confusion struck the hearts of the former villains as they shot up from their seats.

"Their limo was headed straight here, and as they were about to enter Auradon they vanished." He explained.

Ben turned to Mal and said, "Gather up your friends and meet us in the castle." Ben and the guard rushed off and Mal and Evie sprinted into action.

 **Ben**

His mind was racing. His third week as King was going to be a bad one if he didn't find the missing kids. "I want three groups of guards patrolling around the border at all times."

The guards nodded and scattered, just as Mal and her friends arrived. Ben's frown didn't fade. "Do you guys have any idea where they are? Or any way to help find them using your magic?"

"We have no clue, but we can try to search for them using our magic." Jay nodded. Out of the four of them only Mal and Jay possessed the ability to exhibit magic, due to their parents.

"Maybe, Carlos and I could work on a potion to help." Carlos agreed to Evie's idea. They were the brains of the operation, and Jay and Mal were the spark. That's what made them a good team.

"Alright, then you all will be exempted from all your classes until you find them." Ben smiled and took off, the only thing on his mind was to seek guidance from his parents.

 **Carlos**

"Maybe, we're going to need assistance on our little project." Carlos voiced his though, earning a confused look from his closest friend. "I mean, neither of us would want to play the assistant role."

Evie smiled and nodded, "But this needs to be a secret, and I know the perfect person to ask."

"Head up to my dorm when you've found your partner, I'll find mine." Carlos waved and they took different paths.

Carlos needed someone smart, someone who wouldn't get in the way, one who had access to potion ingredients, with lots of money to buy them snacks.

A smile crept up his face when he thought of the perfect partner.

 **Evie**

Her blue hair bounces as she skipped towards the tourney field, hoping to find the young man she found herself attracted to.

There he was, his reddish brown hair was matted against his fore head and his eyes twinkled with fire as he took another shot at the goal. He cheered as it flew past the goalie and hit the net.

Evie took a seat on the bleachers and waited, tourney practice was almost over and she didn't mind waiting.

She's never had mixed emotions about a guy before, it was either she liked them or she didn't. He was another story, he rejected her. Evie felt a pang of hurt surge through her body as she took herself back to that painful memory.

Evie shook her head and hopped of the bleachers when she spotted him trudge away. "Philipp!" She called out.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." His warm smile faded when he saw her.

"Look, I need to know why you can't talk to me. And I'm not taking the 'I barely know you' crap." She folded her arms and stood in his was as he tried to push past her.

"You're a villain, Evie." He simply stated.

"I can show you I'm different, if you really need more proof." Evie suggested.

Philipp nodded, "How are you gonna do that?"

"Come with me." She smiled.

 **Philipp**

"How could you pick him as a partner!" Evie swung her fists in all directions, but Philipp saw it coming. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and pulled her back, lifting her three feet above the ground. "Put me down!"

"Evie, he's got money that we need and his godmother owns the most ingredients for spells." Carlos argued standing between him and her.

"I don't care what happens! If he's here I'm not helping!" She looked up, tears streaking her face. Evie thrashed against Philipp's grip, but her knees buckled and she fell on her knees.

Sympathy filled Chad's heart as he watched the girl crumble because of him. He didn't know how much his words meant to her. "He already hurt me! I'm not going to let him do it again!"

"Take her outside!" Carlos commanded. Philipp shoved Evie outside and embraced her.

"Calm down, Evie." He rubbed circles along her back. "What's going on? What did he do to you?"

"Nobody can ever love me." She cried. Evie pulled herself away from him and wiped her tears.

"Are you sure?" He questioned. "Because I'm pretty sure I fell for you."

He leaned in and she did too. Their lips touched and in an instance all her fears and worries went away. Maybe he was wrong, maybe villains aren't that bad

 **Hey guys! After I publish the next chapter I won't need anymore OC's! Please review and tell me what you want to happen! Thanks!**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Parent:**

 **Personality:**

 **Style:**

 **Crush:**

 **Something They Struggle With (Physically or Emotionally):**

 **Celebrity Look Alike:**


	7. Very Important AN

Hey guys! Sorry this isnt an update!

I just really need some new ideas and different story lines! I'm running out of Ideas.

Please check out this blog on tumblr: queenofhearts267. They write really good Descendants one shots and are hoping for requests!

Sorry for not updating! I have decided that their will be a weekly update, which will be on every Sunday.

Thanks! And keep reading!


	8. As Sick As Your Secrets

**Our Past Lives and Future Promises**

 **Chapter 7: As Sick As Your Secrets**

 **Mal**

"Jay, do you have the spell yet?" Mal leaned against Jay as they searched through her spell book. They sat on the bleachers of the tourney stadium and studied several spell books.

"How bout this one?" Jay asked. He pressed his fingers against the locator spell.

Mal skimmed over it and stopped at the end, where it said: _blood from the victim is required to perform this spell._

Mal sighed, hours had passed since either of them took a brake and she knew Jay was just as tired as she was. "Look, I think we need to take a break."

"What, no way!" Jay refused. He wasn't going to let his family get hurt, not again. He moved his long hair out of the way and flipped to another spell. "We can do this one!"

His fingers tapped on the paper and read it: "You can search for the target, but they must be within range."

"So basically if we use this spell, we have to look around campus to see who we're looking for?" Mal questioned. Jay nodded and she smiled. "You know you're really good at tourney."

Jay smirked and slung a hand around her. "I've been told."

"So this spell, it's really powerful. It's gonna take a lot of focus."

"We have to try." Jay said firmly, his hand squeezing Mal's. She nodded and smiled. Mal knew Jay was happy being away from the Isle. He didnt need to steal for his father anymore, he was able do something he actually liked.

"Alright, since Ben excused us from all our classes then we'll start our search tomorrow." Mal said and grabbed her bag, shoving the spell book inside.

"Sure, just meet back here at twelve and we'll try it."

 **Evie**

Feeling guilty is like swimming in the ocean. One seconds your walking on the shallow end, the next you're crying for help as you sink lower under the waves.

That's exactly how Evie felt. No matter what she did, no matter where she went the secret stayed heavy on her heart.

"I can't do this anymore!" She whispered to herself.

"Can't do what?" Carlos slid in the courtyard picnic table and smiled at Evie.

"I c-can't go to school! I can't go to school." Her lie was as transparent as most of the people in Auradon.

Carlos knew immediately that Evie was lying. So he asked again. "Can't do what? Evie, you know you can tell me anything!"

Evie's heart began to race, should she tell him? The split second decision changed everything for the both of them.

She hesitated, but grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards as empty classroom. "I hooked up with Ben." She whispered.

Carlos was stunned, he knew they were all evil, but they never did anything so horrible to each other. "What happened?" Was the only words he could mumble.

"We were at the beach house, it was the night I went missing." She took a deep breath before continuing, afraid of the reaction the son of Cruella was going to give. "Chad told me a bunch of crap and Ben was their and we just got caught in the moment! Carlos! Please don't tell Mal!"

Evie was close to tears, she knew this was the worst thing she's ever done and that her mother would be proud of her. She didn't care what her mother thought anymore.

"Tell her, E." His face softened as he placed an arm around her shoulder and squeezed her tight. "She has to know."

"Thanks." She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled, she was glad they were friends.

Carlos waved goodbye and Evie stayed, thinking about the many ways she can tell him. "So you told, Carlos?"

The voice surprised her and snapped her out of her trance. Ben stood at the doorway, anger written all over his face.

"I need to tell her."

"I'm glad you are, because as soon as you tell her and ruin her life, you go back on the island." Ben gritted his teeth and stepped closer to her. "Or you can not tell her and live a happy life in Auradon, your choice."

He left her there as she wondered about her future life in Auradon.

 **Carlos**

Apparently, Evie was going to tell Mal when Jay, Mal, Ben, Evie and him, Carlos, headed down to the cafeteria for dinner the next day.

They served a cheese burger a gigantic pile of mac n' cheese along with some seasoned curly fries and a healthy salad.

The first thing Carlos had noticed was the size of the burger. The second thing was Evie. She was staring down at her salad poking it with the fork in her hand. A sad expression was prominent on her face and it looked as if she was on the brink of tears.

She had to be strong, she had to tell her no matter what Mal would do.

Ben and Evie both had been acting weird the entire before week, but both had denied it and said they were fine. They may have convinced everyone, but not Carlos, not the guy who could see through any disguise, and plus he already knew.

From across the table he studied her. Her eyebrows furrowing every other second and her grip on the fork would tighten and loosen every minute. He could tell a lot was running though her mind.

She hadn't checked her mirror once that day, and she hasn't said anything lately. Something must have happened after their talk and he knew it had something to do with Ben.

Apparently she wasn't hungry because she stood up and hastily stormed out in the direction of their room. As she was leaving Carlos swore he saw her shed a tear.

"Evie!" Mal called out. But Evie was still walking.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" She was obviously concerned because a worried frown formed on her face. Mal took a look at each one of them, pointing out that Ben looked the most suspicious.

"Mal," Ben breathed out, his eyes were closed. "Me and Evie, w-we hooked up."

Carlos stayed stone faced as he spoke and Jay sent him a look of bewilderment.

Pain, shock and betrayal were all looks that she _should_ have had. But pure rage burned in her eyes. "What happened." She gritted her teeth.

"After she ran off when you told me to look for her I found her in the beach house, ok." He took a slight pause and waited for the interruption that didn't come.

Mal proceeded to scream. "And you just took advantage of her! Ben, she was upset! You weren-"

"Mal, she kissed me!" Ben's tone matched hers and the surprising revelation shut her up.

As quick as lightning Mal shot up and was headed straight for her and Evie's room. Carlos and Jay ran along next to her and she wasn't slowing down.

"Mal," Carlos pleaded. "Don't do something you'll regret."

She ignored him and took a sharp hault in front of their room. Mal closed her eyes and took a deep breath before unlocking the room with her key.

Evie was sitting on her bed and a looked of guilt washed over her as she stood up. "Look, Mal I'm so-"

Mal didn't even let her finish as she cold heartedly slapped her. Evie's cheek stung and a tear slipped out. "Don't say you're sorry. Because if you were you wouldn't have done it."

"Mal, please-" Evie reached out towards Mal, but flinched when she saw the flames in her eyes.

"Don't try to convince me it wasn't your fault! I know you kissed him first, I know what happened!" Mal was on the verge of tears because she knew she had just lost her boyfriend and her best friend on the same night. "Don't say you're sorry."

Evie nervously glanced at Carlos and Jay who looked just as disappointed as Mal was. The evil queen's daughter gave one last apologetic look and left the room.

"You didn't have to be so harsh, Mal!" Carlos criticized. "She made a mistake!"

"She ruined my life!" Mal argued back "I lost my boyfriend and my best friend all in one night because of her! She deserves everything that's coming to her!"

"No, she doesn't." Carlos backed away and slipped out the door, frantically searching for Evie before she does something dangerous.

Carlos knew she hadn't gone far and with his speed he knew he could find her fast.

He checked several dorms, knocking and banging and shouting for Evie. It was when he saw something fall from the sky that he knew that was where he would find her. He quickly scaled the steps and found her sitting on the roof, she was hugging her knees and was crying her heart out.

Carlos stepped closer to her and wrapped her arms around her. She sobbed into his chest, grabbing the leather jacket he wore as if it was the source of her life.

 **How are you guys liking it? OC's appear next chapter! Is the darker side of Ben coming out? Is Evie a target for Mal? Will Jay help Mal? Where is Philipp when Evie needs him? Is Carlos ready to protect his friend when Mal or Jay try to hurt her?**

 **Please tune in to the next chapter! Review and Read!**


	9. Whose the Baddest of them All

**Our Past Lives and Future Promises**

 **Chapter 8: Whose the Baddest of them All**

 **Mal**

"Let's get working on the spell." Mal needed a distraction right now. It was either work on the spell or plot Evie or Ben's deaths.

"Mal, you just need to calm down." Jay held his hands up, ready to be hit, but nothing came.

She was running across the room, grabbing books, pillows and food. "I need to work on the spell, or I'm going to start plotting both of their deaths."

Jay's eyebrows shot up, he'd never seen Mal so angry and vengeful it kind of surprised him. "Alright, let's get started."

"I know the high cost, but show us the children of the lost." They both began to chant simultaneously.

 **Evie**

Her body shifted slightly as a sleepless night passed. Her eyes fluttered open and the smell of wet dog filled her nostrils.

A leather fur coat was draped around her body and she found herself alone with Carlos de Vil on top of the roof.

He was sleeping soundly with Dude curled up next to him. A soft smile broke out on her face, but not enough to wash away the sting on her cheek.

Evie wrapped Carlos in the jacket he must have given her that night and tiptoed down the roof. Several thoughts crossed her mind, but she needed to take care of Ben first.

Evie stomped towards Ben's castle and took a deep breath. The solid silver doors were closed shut and Evie's reflection stared back at her.

Her hair was tangled and messy, black trails of mascara were carved on her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy, but for once the Evil Queen's daughter didn't care about her appearance, she just needed to see The King.

Slamming the door open she found herself face to face with Ben. His uncomfortable position on the throne shifted as he met eyes with the girl he threatened the days before.

She marched up the stairs and swung at him, hitting him straight on the cheek. Red creeped up his face and an angry growl escaped his lips. "First, you threaten to send me back to the island, then you tell Mal! What the hell are you doing?"

"I did the right thing." He muttered, loud enough so she could hear.

Anger swelled in her chest as she hit him with another painful slap. Ben didn't hold back his anger this time as he swung his fist, hitting the chair behind him. The gold frame cracked and a fist sized hole was buried through the chair. "Get out!"

Confusion and caution rattled her as she slowly backed away from him, her footsteps were light and her breath became uneven.

She knew the consequences of telling Mal, but she didn't know it would affect Ben like this. She found herself frozen as she took in the sight of him. His mangled hair matched his wild and frantic eyes, his breath was uneven just like his heartbeat that seemed to break every time he thought of Mal. "I said get out!" His voice growled and she rushed out of the castle alarmed and terrified.

 **Philipp**

His hand jiggled against the locked door in front of him as he pressed his ear on the door.

Hushed mumbles and whispers were barely audible as a frown returned on Philipp's face. His girlfriend was missing and he had no clue where she went.

She didn't text, she didn't call, he couldn't even find her friends.

Philipp shook his head and trudged off, the same feeling of disappointment taking him.

"Have you seen Evie?" A shout was heard at the end of the hall and a frantic Carlos de Vil was looking very alarmed.

Carlos ran up to him and gripped the maroon shirt he was wearing. "Where's Evie?"

"I haven't seen her, I was just looking for her." Philipp brushed Carlos off of him and the other boy seemed to calm down.

"Well, we need to find her so we can start working on the potion." Carlos seemed to read his mind as they walked out the halls of the girls dorm. "Did she tell you what happened?"

Philipp frowned. "No, was she supposed too?"

Just as he ended his sentence he saw a flash of blue hair run the opposite direction. Philipp ran towards her and spun her around, revealing the girl he was looking for all this time. "Evie, where have you been?" His arms wrapped around her and he smiled.

A nervous smile was on Evie's face and she knew she had to tell him what happened between her and Ben.

"Look, Philipp, I hooked up with Ben." She whispered into his ear. Philipp pulled away from her and confusion was written on his face.

"When?"

"It was two weeks before we met, I know we weren't dating then, but I just told Mal and she hates me and-"

He interrupted her with a tight embrace. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "That was before we were dating and you could do whatever you wanted." She heard him whisper in her hair.

"That's great you guys, but we still need to work on the potion." Carlos interrupted. The two pulled apart and smiled, following Carlos to his dorm room.

Evie gasped beside him as they entered. Tables of different kinds of potions and ingredients were scattered neatly across the room, and the son of Cinderella was already working ahead by mixing ingredients on top of a lighter flame. He stared up at them and nodded.

He felt Evie tense next to him, but he wrapped his arm tighter around him. "Let's try maybe mixing a couple and testing them out on these." Carlos handed them each a cage filled with angry badgers from the island.

 **Mal**

A full two hours had passed and Jay and Mal were finally finished with the spell. As they opened their eyes two binoculars appeared on their lap.

"Maybe, this is what we find them with." Jay suggested, seeing the confused look on her face.

"Maybe so, but we need to hurry, it will be dark soon and everyone will be off." Mal frantically headed for the door.

"You check the guys and girls dormitory, I'll check the school and cafeteria." Jay hastily ran for the school.

Mal sighed and anger quickly consumed her, she knew the one place Evie would be other than their room: Carlos and Jay's room.

 **Philipp**

A full thirty minutes passed and the four teens were working hastily. That was until Chad said something.

"Where were you last night? I called Mal, but she hung up and said 'screw you'." He air quoted the last words. Carlos and Philipp stared up from their individual projects and warily watched the interaction unfold before them.

"I'm pretty sure that's none of your business." She growled at him, a flash of hurt shot through Chad's face.

"Look, I know what I said was wrong, I'm sorry. Now can we be friends?" Chad asked, Philipp moved instinctively closer to Evie and wrapped his arms around her thin waist.

"No matter how many times you say I'm sorry I'll always hate you." She didn't look up, but just worked, which irritated Chad more.

"What do I have to do for you to not hate me! I said I was sorry!" The son of Cinderella rose from his seat and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Nothing you can do will ever get me to not hate you! Chad, you ruined my life! You causing me to do the one thing I regret!" Evie screamed. She pushed him hard and he stumbled backwards; slamming into the bed post next to him.

Philipp and Carlos rose from their seats and stood between the two, knowing that this wouldn't end without anyone getting hurt if they didn't intervene. "Evie, maybe you should calm down." Philipp urged, but being the stubborn person she was she shook her head.

All eyebrows rose suddenly as a flash of green light shone in his eyes, but Evie didn't care and she pushed him harder. A growl escaped his lips and he pushed her back. Chad groaned and pushed the table at her, trapping Evie between walls.

That's when everything went wrong.

The flame caught her leather jacket ablaze and she screamed in panic. Evie's arms flailed in surprise and Carlos dashed towards the nearest fire extinguisher.

Carlos, being the speedy runner he was, quickly put out the flame. "What just happened!"

"I don't know, I'm sorry, I just saw green and I lost it, Evie I'm sorry." Chad stumbled out of the room in shock of the current situation.

"Evie, I need to talk to you." Philipp muttered, only for her to hear. Without a choice he took her hand and lead her away from the dorm.

"Did you see his eyes flash green." He didn't waste a second breath.

"Mal would never hurt me like that." Evie whispered.

"Evie, you hurt her. Now you've got a target on her back." Philipp explained.

Frustration, anger, and tears formed on her face and she could barely say anything. Would Mal really try to hurt her?

"Mal, is the daughter of Maleficent, of course she's going to want revenge." His voice was firm and strong. "She's going to hurt you and I'm not going to let that happen, so we take her out before she takes you out."

"Philipp," she shuddered with fear. "I can't do that."

"It's either you or her, Evie. She just tried to kill you!" His voice boomed in her head and she knew that she had just been sucked in to a game with no forfeit.

"Alright, I'm with you." Evie slowly began. "We take her out before she takes me out."

The two embraced, but what Evie didn't see was the evil smirk on Philipp's face.

 **Mal**

She laid on top of the grassy hill that looked over the outside of the boy's dormitory. Mal scanned the binoculars over the students who were casually talking, that's when she saw Evie and Philipp through the binoculars.

Then she froze.

The air around Philipp lit up green.

 **So sorry for the late update! I've been really busy with school and homework!**

 **Please send in your prediction and more OC's.**

 **Please read and review!**


	10. Digging Up The Past

**Our Past Lives and Future Promises**

 **Chapter 9: Digging Up The Past**

 **Mal**

Mal froze, why was Philipp glowing green? He wasn't the bad guy, he had been living here on the island since his birth, right? He can't be evil.

Her sympathy was cut short when the familiar feeling of anger returned as she saw Evie's face.

Ripping her phone from her pocket, she dialed the two numbers that were on the top of her head. Sadly, her second choice picked up. "Ben, I need your help." She muttered.

"What's w-wrong?" He stammered, sounding nervous on the line.

"Just head to the hill overlooking the courtyard, and hurry up. This is about the villain kids." She paused. "Not _us_."

"Mal-" He hesitated, but then cut himself off. "I'll be there in a minute."

She hung up and watched the two below, wondering if she and Jay messed up the spell.

About two minutes passed before the King of Auradon plopped himself on the ground next to her. His hair was matted and sweaty and his eyes were red and puffy. Mal felt a pang of sadness in her heart, but he interrupted her by asking. "What's going on?"

"I made these with Jay to spot any villain kids loose." She roughly shoved the binoculars on his chest and pointed towards Philipp and Evie. "Take a look at them."

Ben obeyed, his eyebrows shot up and an o formed with his lips. Shock radiated from his face. "This can't be, Philipp isn't evil. He's been living here in Auradon since forever."

"Did you really once ask him about his past. You guys are teammates, I'm sure he's told you stuff about what he does at home?" Mal suggested as Ben vigorously shook his head in agreement. "Tell me something about him."

"His dad is Pan and," the King completely froze.

"Ben? What else do you know?"

"I don't know anything else about him!" The King exclaimed in bewilderment. "He's the son of Pan and he like tourney, that's all I've really known about that guy."

"He's got to be evil." Mal pushed herself off the ground, rubbing off the grass that littered her jacket.

"Mal, before we accuse him we need to took deeper." Ben pleaded. "There's a vault full of files about each of our parents, maybe he's not who he says he is, but we need proof. And in going to need to get back sighing a couple of hours. I have to make an announcement at four in the courtyard."

"Fine." She muttered. "But us talking is strictly business."

 **Jay**

His binoculars glowed green as he scanned the school cafeteria. Green lights appeared around four people, two boys and two girls.

First boy was tall, his hair was wild and messy and his eyes were glowing with hatred. The fake smile carved on his face formed into a frown as he spotted Jay nearby. His light blonde hair appeared yellow against see orange light above.

There was a girl next to him and his arm was slung around her carelessly. Her dark red lips parted actually spoke mesmerizing anybody nearby. Her dark hair was curled into a ponytail and her pale skin was glistening in the light.

The third glow formed around the short petite girl standing by the entrance, her back rested against the wall and or calming expression was written all over her face. Her dark red highlights on her dark brown hair made her stand out in the crowd along with the chocolate brown eyes that made her look harmless.

As he observed them he didn't notice the fourth one slip out. But Jay didn't care anymore, he found three of them that was all he needed.

He quickly dialed Mal's phone hoping to reach her in time before the other villains disappeared. Three rings later she didn't pick up, so the son of Jafar closed's phone shut and pushed it into his back pocket.

Taking matters into his own hands he sighed and rolled his eyes and looked at each one suspiciously before choosing a target: the girl next to the cafeteria door. Her small size and by frame looked as if he could fool her to follow him. But he was very wrong.

He approached her calm and collected. "I really need your help."

She gave him a flirtatious smile before asking, "What do you need?"

"One of my friends is missing and I need your help, would you please help me." He scratched his head nervously and waited for a response.

The young lady looked skeptical, but nodded slowly. She followed him out and he led her away, hoping that he would run into Ben and Mal.

 **Philipp and Evie**

"So how are we going to take our revenge?" Philipp tapped his fingers against the edge of the wooden frame on his bed.

His room, was unlike anyone else's in Auradon. There was a single bed, queen size to be exact, and a forty inch plasma screen tv was hung high on the wall. A kitchen and a private bathroom were included in his dormitory, and when asked by Evie how he got it, he would respond with a sly smile.

"I don't know." Evie grumbled. Her head rested on his lap as they both lay on the cloud like mattress. "How 'bout we throw rocks through the window while she's sleeping?"

Philipp chuckled as he placed a quick kiss on her lips along with a shake of his head. "Who has Carlos, Jay, Ben, and Chad sided with? I mean, they're all caught between, might as well choose sides."

"Ben and Jay have both chosen Mal's side; Ben still being in love with her and Jay being her best guy friend. Why?" She asked. Evie pushed herself up and sat in front of him.

"Someone once told me it was always easier to hate someone than to love them." Philipp explained, sneaking another kiss. "Carlos and Chad both like you, so we can manipulate them easily."

"But I'll end up doing all the work." She pouted.

"While you manipulate the two, I will call up some friends of mine." The two smiled and leaped off of the comfy bed.

"Now, my beautiful princess" He stroked her hair and clasped her hand with his free one. "show me why you're the daughter of the Evil Queen."

Her smile turned deadly as she turned her heel. When she came to meet him she was unsure of what to do, but now she was a dark flame that could never be put out.

 **Ben**

"What did he say his name was?" Ben said. He slid his hands over the files and waited for an answer.

"Philipp Pan."

He nodded and scanned the 'P' files and he stopped. Ben pulled the file from the drawer and showed Mal.

Their fingers touched and a light spark erupted inside of him, knowing Mal felt the spark, she pulled her hand away.

"It says his name is Philipp Jace Pan, born and raised Auradon to Peter and Wendy Pan." Mal shook her head, frustration visible on her face.

"It's impossible, he can't be good." Mal insisted. "Unless, maybe someone's possessing him."

"Your mother?" Ben questioned.

"It's worth a try." Mal sighed. "Time to visit the wicked witch."

 **Evie**

Evie took a deep breath and eyed Carlos. His tourney he stick was slung over his shoulder and his proud puppy followed him to the benches. Evie knew Carlos like tourney and it didn't help that you wasn't as good as Ben, Jay, or even Chad and no matter how many times Jay would tell the coach to put him in he was always left with a 'no'.

The evil queen's daughter put her thoughts aside as she strolled towards the benches smiling she sat down. "Hey."

Carlos turned his head towards her and smiled. "Hey, to you too!"

"Evie, get off the bench!" The coach screamed from halfway across the field , but she dismissed his comment as he went back to coaching.

"How have you been since..." He trailed off. Evie felt her breath stop and Carlos quickly noticed the paleness that crept up her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine." She sniffled and shook her head. "It's just that the only people I talk to now since Mal and I got in a fight is you and Philip."

"Look, I promise you I will never leave your side-"

"Even if Mal tries to kill me?" Carlos stopped abruptly and stared wide eye at the blue haired girl.

"Evie, Mal wouldn't do that." Carlos pleaded, his hand making its way on top of hers. "Your her best friend."

"I _was_ her best friend. And she's already tried once." Evie's head dropped and she frowned. "I need you to help me."

"Evie, I will always look out for you, but I don't think I can-"

"I need you, Carlos!" Tears sprang from her eyes and she wrapped her arm around him. "Please."

"Evie," he paused. Wiping away her tears he gave her a faint smile. "I'll help."

 **Mal**

"We've got to go!" Mal tugged at Ben, successfully stopping him. "Jay just texted, he found them."

"Where are they?" Ben stumbled towards her.

"Jay said he took her to his room. Let's go!"

Sweat and faint breaths all came from the pair as they raced to the boy's dorm.

Without knocking they barged in and found Jay lying on the floor, clearly unconscious.

"Jay!" Mal ran to him and shook the boy vigorously. "Jay!"

He stirred, but was barely conscious. "Mal."

"Where did they go? Jay, I need to know where they went!"

"The courtyard." He was able to muster. "For a special announcement."

"Mal, let's go! We'll come back for him! Let's go!" Ben waved at her, already sprinting ahead.

Mal hesitated to follow him, but did anyway.

Within minutes she found herself standing in the middle of the courtyard, stunned.

She saw her former best friend, Carlos, and Philipp on stage. With four other people surrounding them.

Philipp caught her gaze and smirked. "Now the battle begins"

 **Hey sorry for the late update! Please review because the last chapter is the next! DescendantsLover has won the contest (They PM'ed me in their actual account, that's their guest account)!**

 **Please read and review! The next chapter will be up next Saturday or Sunday!**


	11. My Biggest Masterpiece

**Our Past Lives and Future Promises**

 **Chapter 10: My Biggest Masterpiece**

 **Philip**

"Let me introduce you to my friends first." Philipp sneered. His arms wrapped protectively around Evie who had the same wicked smile.

He saw the heartbreak and anger written on Mal's face, and Philipp laughed.

"This is Kal, son of Hook." The wild haired boy with blonde hair smiled as he twisted the bloody knife in his hand. The leather jacket he wore was tied around him and his red jeans was the same color as the blood on his knife.

His arm was slung around the girl with black hair, curled into a ponytail. The jacket she wore was ripped, just like the heart she didn't have. "Andrea, daughter of Aladdin."

"This is Reagan, daughter of Eric and Ariel." The young girl was smaller than the others, with her brown hair and red highlights.

Seeing the shocked faces on their mouths he chuckled louder, the Auradon crowd gasping and murmuring Philipp pointed to Mal. "It doesn't matter who your parents are! You choose! Just like you defied you parents, we defy ours!"

"Brother, why so dramatic." A much younger guy, clearly Philipp's brother patted him on the back. His faint smile broadened as he saw the fearful faces in the crowd. "I'm Theo."

"There was supposed to be five of you, Jay saw five of you at the cafeteria. Three girls and two guys." Mal said. "He never mentioned a brother."

"Being Pan's son you can create and manipulate reality." Philipp explained with a chuckle. "And plus, dramatic reveals are always the best."

"So this was your plan!" Ben challenged, he stepped forward, every step shaky yet firm. "To gather up a bunch of heroes to be and manipulating them!"

"King Ben, I'm afraid your wrong." Philipp jumped off the stage and dragged Evie along. "Because when we destroy you, you won't be able to rule your kingdom and Auradon will be ours!"

Ben took a nervous step back and Mal spoke, tilting her head towards Evie. "So your just going to join him! I expected this you know! First, you make Ben cheat on me and then you join the bad guys! You were never my friend."

Evie smirked as Philipp pulled her closet towards him. Her brown orbs darkened and evil pierced through.

"Carlos!" Ben shouted towards the son of Cruella. "Are you really going to join them?"

"This is where I belong!" Carlos shouted back and jumped of the stage and stood next to Philipp.

"Don't you love Dude and tourney?"

"An easy sacrifice for a bigger prize." His evil smile never falters as he grabbed Evie's other hand.

"Before we fight," Philipp turned back to the stage and slowly walked through the parted crowd. "Anybody can join us! All you have to do is say so."

Murmurs and gasps were heard around the courtyard and nobody stood up. "Either you live or you die! Choose wisely." Kal's voice screamed above the crowd.

"I'll do it." A single hand went up and all the talking stopped. A young man, with pale white skin and blonde hair, approached the steps of the stage. Chad Charming, of course, would put his life before others! "I'll do it. I want this."

"Why?" Evie finally spoke and untangled herself from Philipp's grasp. "Why would you?"

"Because I can play a villain better than a hero." He smirked and stepped in front of her, his eyes sparked with flames and his jaw clenched. "You of all people should know that." He whispered in her ear and she suddenly stepped back, clearly alarmed. But she quickly regained her composure.

"Evie?" Philipp's soothing voice filler her brain and she nodded nervously.

"Anyone else?" Philipp's voice boomed over the courtyard and no one dared to move.

"Alright." A dagger appeared in Philipp's hand and he pointed towards Mal and Ben. "Take them."

"Did you forget that Ben has friend who will fight for him?" Doug's head popped out from the crowd and he stood beside Ben, along with Audrey, Lonnie, and Jane.

"Don't forget me." Jay, screamed and appeared behind Mal. "If we're going to fight, I need to be in it."

"Alright then," Philipp clapped his hands together. "Fight like theirs no tomorrow, because for you, their wont be."

Philipp, Evie, Carlos, and Chad stayed on the stage as his goons went after Mal and her group of friends.

Philipp stood and watched each of his companions take out the seven rebels.

Kal had charged directly at Ben, using his quickness and expert swordsmanship to his advantage. Ben, having no clue how to defend himself against a guy with a sword, he was forced to duck and jump, his face barely missing the edge of the sword.

Ben's fist swung at the son of Captain Hook, who ducked. But Ben's foot anticipated it and shoved his foot in Kal's gut.

Mal and Audrey made a good fighting pair, because Andrea was on her knees, but the daughter of Aladdin was a quick thief. She slung her hands at them and connected with Audrey's cheek. Audrey fell to the floor and Mal charged. Andrea smiled and jumped, kicking Mal's back as she fell to the floor.

Reagan had Jane and Lonnie wrapped around her finger. Able to anticipate every move they were making she grabbed Jane's hair and slammed her head on the ground. But sooner or later she had to make a mistake, Lonnie crept up behind her with her double edged sword and using the butt of her sword swung at Reagan.

She stumbled forward, dazed and a little bit of blood was rising, but she didn't care. Jumping on top of Lonnie her wild fists slung everywhere.

Doug and Jay were the perfect team, both with unique fighting styles. Both quick and strong, Theo didn't stand a chance. But he managed, with the help of his clones. Several would appear suddenly, behind or in front of Jay or Doug.

But smart and agile are better than fake and unsecured. The two would take the fakes and slam their heads together, and take out two in one.

"Alright, this is getting boring." Philip smiled and turned his attention towards Evie and Carlos. "Let's finish this."

Carlos charged at Jay and knocked his fellow tourney mate to the ground. Jay grunted and he felt his shoulder crack.

Jay's bigger arms blocked his face as he felt Carlos's fist pound on his shield. "Carlos! What are you doing!"

"Jay, shut up!" Carlos hissed and whispered. "I have a plan, just don't get in the way."

"What are you going to do!" Jay whispered back and pretended to be attacked.

Carlos shushed him, "What's necessary!"

Meanwhile, Evie had done her best to kill the purple haired daughter of Maleficent, but both girls were evenly matched, surprisingly.

"Evie! Don't do this!" Mal scream and flung her fist at Evie, who ducked.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Evie shrieked and tackled Mal and began to grab at her hair. "I _hate_ you!"

"I'm not the one you should hate!" Mal grabbed Evie's hair and pointed towards Philipp who was fighting Ben. "He is!"

"I love him!" Evie screamed over Mal and flipped her. Mal was thrown in the air and landed. Hard.

Philipp's arm was caught by the King himself, whose face was sweaty and red. He chuckled before throwing an angry right hook and connected with Ben's jaw, blood flew from his jaw and the King staggered back.

"C'mon!" Philipp screamed and Ben charged at him. The son of Peter Pan laughed and stepped aside, and Ben tripped. "What a klutz."

An angry roar ripped through Ben's throat and this time he successfully sent Philipp flying.

His head pounded against the ground and he struggled to stand. Philipp didn't have time to rest as Ben attacked him again.

This time, he didn't stop. The punches became scratches and his angry expression became beastly rage. Finally, Philipp was able to throw him off and knock him unconscious. As he turned around he was filled with deep rage.

Reagan's dead body was on the ground, along with Kal's and finally Andrea's. "Looks like your comrades aren't much fighters." Jay smirked. His hand held a silver dagger and it was pointed directly towards Theo.

"This isn't over with them!" Philipp angrily screamed and threw his fists in the air. "I'm not gonna let this end like this!"

From his hands came a green like gas, flooding and surrounding the air he began."I will show you that I don't need _anyone_ to accomplish my goals."

"Philipp! We're supposed to be family!" Theo screamed as he struggled against Jay's grip.

" _Nothing_ will stand in my way." He spat and sent a shock of lightning towards his brother, who collapsed on impact.

The sky turned a sickening green and Mal, Jay, Audrey, Doug, Jane, and Lonnie gasped in shock. He was going to break the barrier. "This will be over soon and we will rule!" Chad, Carlos, and Evie surrounded him.

"Chad! Now!" The son of Cruella screamed over him.

In a split second everything changed.

Philipp sank to his knees and a bloody knife was protruding through his chest. Realization dawned over the crowd that Chad Charming had just murdered someone.

Everyone grew wide and Evie's scream ripped through the air as his body collapsed, lifeless and bloody. The sky had faded to a deep grey as she cried over his dead body.

Sad looks and painful hearts watched her and they all knew the journey to rebuild their friendships was going to be difficult.

Especially for Carlos, who had plotted the murder of his best friends boyfriend.

And for Chad, who committed the murder.

But he was dead now.

It was all over.

For now.


End file.
